gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Boogie Shoes
}} Boogie Shoes, en español Zapatos de baile, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Saturday Night Glee-ever, y fue cantada por Vocal Adrenaline. La versión original le pertenece a la banda K.C. and The Sunshine Band. Contexto de la canción La canción la canta Wade en las Regionales de Vocal Adrenaline. El director del coro (Jesse) no estaba de acuerdo a que la cantara travestido, pero Wade hizo caso omiso y canto de una forma "Única", provocando el disgusto de Jesse quien incluso subió al escenario a regañarle, cosa que el público no tomo atención y disfrutó del show. Finalmente Vocal Adrenaline obtiene el primer puesto en la competencia, clasificando así para las Nacionales. Letra Wade: Hey, Yeah! Yeah, listen. Girl, to be with you is my fav'rite thing uh huh, yeah And I can't wait til I see you again yeah, yeah, uh uh, uh uh Wade con Vocal Adrenaline: I want to put on my my my my my Boogie shoes Just to boogie with you, (Wade: Yeah) I want to put on my my my my my Boogie shoes just to boogie with you, (Wade: Uh huh) Wade: I want to do it 'til the sun comes up Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline: I want to do it 'til the sun comes up (Wade: Hey, yeah, yeah) Wade: I want to do it 'til I can’t get enough Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline: I want to do it 'til I can’t get enough (Wade: Yeah, uh huh) Vocal Adrenaline: I want to put on (Wade: I want to put on) my my my my Wade con''' Vocal Adrenaline:' My boogie shoes '''Vocal Adrenaline:' Just to boogie with you (Wade: With you, with you, with you, yeah!) I want to put on (Wade: I want to put on) my my my my Wade con''' Vocal Adrenaline:' My boogie shoes '''Vocal Adrenaline:' Just to boogie with you (Wade: '''Hey, hey, hey, yeah, yeah!) '''Wade: I'm alright! Wade con' Vocal Adrenaline:' My my my my my boogie shoes (Wade: '''Yeah!) '''Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline: Just to boogie with you Wade: Hey, hey, hey, Hey! my my my my my my my boogie shoes Vocal Adrenaline: I want to put on my my my my my (Wade: Oh!) Boogie shoes (Wade: 'Hey!) Just to boogie with you ('Wade: Oh, yeah!) I want to put on (Wade: I'm good, yeah) my my my my my Boogie shoes (Wade: Come on!) Wade con''' Vocal Adrenaline:' Just to boogie with you, ('Wade:' Hey!) '''Vocal Adrenaline:' I want to put on (Wade: I want to put on!) my my my my my Boogie shoes (Wade: My boogie shoes!) Just to boogie with you (Wade: Oh, yeah!) I want to put on my my my my my (Wade: Yeah, yeah!) boogie shoes just to boogie with you, (Wade: Hey!) Wade Con''' Vocal Adrenaline:' Yeah! Curiosidades *Este es el primer número de competencia que se muestra en un episodio diferente al de la competencia de New Directions. *En Funk, Mercedes menciona que cuando los blancos cantan algo funk "terminan como KC and The Sunshine Band". Artie dice que le encanta ''Boggie Shoes. Imagen de la portada del sencillo 250px Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|300px|right|Boogie Shoes - Glee (Full song)thumb|center|300px|The Sunshine Band - Boogie Shoes Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del episodio Saturday Night Glee-ver Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Wade Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Vocal Adrenaline Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Regionales Categoría:Canciones Disco Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Unique Categoría:Solos Categoría:Solos de Unique